herofandomcom-20200223-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker A.K.A Darth Vader is both a hero and villain in the Star Wars franchise. Born as the son of widow Shmi Skywalker, He was a legendary Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith. He was the creator of protocol droid C-3PO, the jedi apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the jedi master of Ahsoka Tano and the secret husband of Senator Padmé Amidala. He later became Darth Vader, the third and final sith apprentice of Sheev Palpatine, after Darth Maul and Count Dooku. He is the father of Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Leia Organa, the father-in-law of smuggler Han Solo and the grandfather of Ben Solo A.K.A Kylo Ren. Anakin was the secondary antagonist of the original trilogy, serving as the main antagonist of it's first two films A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, and the secondary antagonist of it's third film Return of the Jedi, where he redeems himself. He was also the main protagonist of all the films in the prequel trilogy which shows how he began Darth Vader. He was thought to be the main antagonist of the original trilogy but this was done in order to hide the original trilogy's true main villain. He was also the main protagonist in the 2008 animated movie Star Wars: The Clone Wars and it's 2008-2014 TV series of the same name, one of the main antagonists of Star Wars Rebels and the tertiary antagonist in the 2016 movie Rogue One. In the original trilogy, he (in his Darth Vader suit) was played by David Prowse and voiced by James Earl Jones, who later voiced Mufasa in The Lion King. The unmasked Anakin in Return of the Jedi was played by the late Sebastian Shaw. In the prequel trilogy, He was portrayed by Jake Lloyd (who also played Jaime in the 1996 Fox film Jingle All The Way) as a child in The Phantom Menace and by Hayden Christensen as an adult in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. Christensen also played Anakin's force ghost in the 2004 version of Return of the Jedi. In the clones wars movie and series, he was voiced by Matt Lanter. James Earl Jones reprised the role of Anakin's Darth Vader voice in Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Rebels and Rogue One. He is considered to be one of the greatest movie villains in cinema history to date. The Phantom Menace Anakin Skywalker came from humble origins. He spent the first years of his life on Tatooine as a slave for a creature named Watto, along with his mother Shmi. During Anakin's free time, he built a protocol droid which he named C-3PO, who was just a droid with wires. One day when Anakin was nine years old, he met a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn, a creature named Jar-Jar Binks, an astomich droid named R2-D2 and a young girl named Padmé Amidala, the queen of naboo. Qui-Gon and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi were on a mission to protect Padme when their ship had broken down on Anakin's planet. Anakin was able to help them fix it. Qui-Gon saw the force was strong with Anakin and believed that he was the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the sith. After Qui-Gon obtained Anakin's freedom in a bet with Watto, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Jar-Jar, R2 and Padme went to the ship where Qui-Gon introduced Anakin to Obi-Wan. The six friends then left Tatooine, though Anakin felt troubled leaving 3PO and his mother behind. They arrived on Crousant, where Qui-Gon presented Anakin before the Jedi Council. The "then" head of the Jedi Order, A small creature named Yoda told Anakin he sensed fear inside him, saying it would be his path to the darkside. Yoda and another Jedi named Mace Windu refused to let Anakin be trained, much to his and Qui-Gon's dismay. Despite this, Anakin helped out in the Battle of Naboo, when he and R2 destroyed the Droid Control Station. Despite his young age, Anakin was a hero. However Qui-Gon couldn't long enough to see it as a sith lord named Darth Maul had killed him. In Qui-Gon's dying breath, he asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin. When Obi-Wan told Yoda about this, Yoda reluctantly let Anakin join the Jedi Order and gave Obi-wan permission to train him. After Anakin's victory, he attended Quin-Gon's funeral, met the new Supreme Challenor Sheev Palpatine, who told Anakin he was going to watch over his career with great interest, and then finally Anakin was praised for his bravery. Attack of The Clones Ten years later, Anakin had grown into a skilled Jedi padwan and he and Obi-Wan had been on many adventures together. Padme was no longer a queen of Naboo but a Senator. Anakin, Obi-Wan and R2 had been assigned to protect her from assassins. Anakin and R2 escorted Padme to Naboo while Obi-Wan hunted down her assassins. While Anakin confess to Padme he liked her but Padme rebuffed Anakin's affection since Jedi are forbidden to love. Later Anakin had a vision of his mother in trouble. He, Padme and R2 went back to Tatooine where Anakin reunited with 3PO, who now had metal covering. When Anakin arrived at his house, he met Owen Lars, a relative of his mother, and his girlfriend Breu. Owen told Anakin that Sand People had kidnapped Shmi. Anakin went to recuse his mom but he reached, she died in his arms. Sad and angry, Anakin killed all the sand people in the area. Anakin returned and told Padme what had happened. Later after learning Obi-Wan had been captured by a former Jedi turned Sith lord named Count Dooku on a planet called Geonosis, Anakin, Padme, 3PO and R2 went there to recuse him however Anakin and Padme were captured by Dooku's men. During their time imprisoned, Padme confess her feelings for Anakin and kissed him. Later Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan battled Dooku's forces with help from the other Jedi and some clone troopers who had jumped there to recuse them. This battle was the beginning of the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan and Anakin then battled Dooku in a lightsaber fight which ended with Dooku cutting off most of Anakin's right arm. Before Dooku could kill Anakin and Obi-Wan, Yoda arrived to save them. Dooku fled at how powerful Yoda was. Afterwards Anakin had his arm replaced with a robot arm. He, 3PO and R2 took Padme back to Naboo where Anakin and Padme married. The Clone Wars Movie During the clone wars, Anakin became a Jedi Knight. He and Obi-Wan fought Dooku's forces well in the Clone Wars. One day, at Yoda's urging, Anakin took on an apprentice, a young alien girl named Ahsoka Tano. At first, he refused to train her but grew fond of the idea and decided he would train her. Their first mission together was to stop a plot hatched by Dooku. The Clone Wars Series Anakin and Ahsoka continued to have adventures together. Some of them were with R2, others with Obi-Wan. At one point, Ahoksa was framed for crimes against the Jedi Order. Anakin caught the jedi who set her up Barriss Offee but Ahoksa left the order at her accord, much to Anakin's dismay. Revenge of The Sith Stressed Out Anakin Some time after Ahsoka left the order, Palpatine had kidnapped by Count Dooku and General Grievous. Anakin, Obi-Wan and R2 went on a mission to save him. Anakin and Obi-Wan engaged Dooku in a lasber fight where Anakin cut off both of Dooku's hands. Palpatine then ordered Anakin to kill Dooku. At first, Anakin heisted since Dooku was unarmed but then in an instant, Anakin sliced off Dooku's head and killed him. When Anakin returned to Crousant, He met up with Padme who told him she was pregnant. Anakin was excited that he was going to be a father. But that evening, he had a vision that Padme was going to die for some reason. Anakin was horrified. He didn't want to lose Padme the way he lost his mother. He went to find a way to save his wife from death. After the Jedi council refused to let him be a master, he lost his fate in the Jedi. Then he met with Palpatine, who told him he knew the dark side. There Anakin realized Palpatine was a sith lord called Darth Sidious - the sith master of Maul and Dooku. Anakin plotted to turn Palpatine over to the Council. However Palpatine told Anakin he could help him save Padme. Then Anakin went and told Mace Windu that Palpatine was a sith lord. After hearing this, Mace went to confront Palpatine. Anakin insisted on coming with him, but Mace refused and told Anakin to wait at the temple, saying he had earned his trust. Anakin sat in the temple but after a long thought about Padme and hearing Palpatine's voice in his head, he went to help out. Fall into Darkness When Anakin arrived at Palpatine's office, Mace had cornered him near a broken window. Anakin watched Palpatine zap a blast of blue lightning at Mace who reflected it back at the sith lord with his lightsaber. After listening to Palpatine and Mace call each other traitors, Palpatine stopped firing at Mace, feeling weak. Mace was about to kill Palpatine there and then but Anakin protested against that, stating he had to stand trail first. Mace said Palpatine was too dangerous to stay alive but Anakin said it wasn't the jedi way. Mace raised his lightsaber hand and got ready to kill Palpatine but Anakin cut Mace's lightsaber hand. At the moment, Palpatine zapped Mace with lightning and threw him out the window. Anakin was shocked and remorseful for what he had done. Palpatine offered Anakin a chance to become his apprentice, promising to help him save Padme, so he took it. There Anakin swore his allegiance to Palpatine who renamed him Darth Vader and the Jedi were killed by Order 66, with most of them surviving. Two of the survivors were Yoda and Obi-Wan. After Order 66, Anakin/Vader met with Padme and told her about the Jedi betrayal. He and R2 then went to Mustafar where Anakin/Vader killed the Seperatists army. While Obi-Wan learned that Anakin had turned to the darkside and informed Padme about this terrible fact. Padme and 3PO travelled to Mustafar to save Anakin. After Padme found Anakin/Vader, she tried to persuade him to come back to the light side, but he refused. Padme felt scared. She told Anakin/Vader she didn't know who he was anymore and Anakin/Vader was disappointed. Then he got paranoid and enraged when he saw Obi-Wan on her ship. He accused his wife of betraying and choked her into unconscious. After a long argument with Obi-Wan, Anakin/Vader dueled his old master, during which 3PO and R2 loaded Padme onto her ship. Despite all his new abilities, Anakin/Vader was defeated by Obi-Wan, who cut off both of Anakin/Vader's legs and his other arm. Then Anakin/Vader slid down some rocks and got bused and his body was burned by the lava. The Suit After Obi-wan sadly left the lave planet, leaving his friend to die, Palpatine arrived and found Anakin/Vader lying in pain on the ground. Obi-Wan, 3PO and R2 brought Padme to a small planet where she gave birth to two children - a boy named Luke and a girl named Leia. In her dying words, Padme told Obi-Wan there was good in Anakin and then Padme died. Meanwhile Palpatine brought Anakin/Vader back to Crousant and encased him in a dark life-sustaining suit, complete with a mask and cape, that he would wear for the rest of his life. When Anakin/Vader, who from this point on we'll just call Vader asked Palpatine where Padme was, Palpatine informed him Anakin killed her in his anger. Vader let a great big "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" of despair. Anakin's transformation into Darth Vader was complete. With his wife gone, the heartbroken Vader had no other choice but to obey the commands of his master and help him enslave the galaxy. So Palpatine took over the galaxy with Vader at his side. However, all was not lost for Darth Vader or the galaxy. Obi-Wan, Yoda and Senator Bail Organa knew that Anakin's children Luke and Leia were strong with the force and when they grew up, they could defeat Palpatine and bring Anakin back to the light side. Obi-Wan suggested that they should hide Luke and Leia where Vader and Palpatine would not be able to sense. However they had to split them up. Obi-Wan took Luke to Tattooine where Owen and Breu would raise him and when the time was right, Obi-Wan would train Luke while Bail took Leia back to his home planet where he and his wife would raise as their own. He also took 3PO and R2 and had 3PO's memory. Rebels Years after losing his beloved wife, Vader though against many rebels who wanted Palpatine gone, including Kanan Jarrus - a Jedi who survived Order 66 - and his apprentice Erza Bridger. At one point, Vader came across his old padwan Ahoksa and battled her in a duel to the death. During the battle, Ahoksa cut part of Vader's mask off, revealing he was her old master Anakin. Ahoksa told Anakin she wasn't leaving this time. However Vader had no intense in his old padwan. The two kept battling till Vader limbed away. It is uncertain if Ahoksa survived. Rogue One In order to keep the galaxy in line, Palpatine ordered the construction of a great super weapon called the Death Star. A weapon with the power to destroy entire planets. With the help of three men Grand Moff Tarkin, Director Orson Krennic and Galen Erso, this weapon was built. Vader invited Krennic to his house and told him to make Galen had not jeopardized the weapon in anyway. However Galen had jeopardized it. He secretly created a way the death star could be destroyed; There was a small hole that would lead to the ships reactor and if anyone shot a laser in it, the death star would blown up. A band of rebels led by Galen's daughter Jyn Erso learned about these plans, stole them and sent them to the rebellion. Vader killed some of the rebels who got these plans but failed to recover them. Some pilots had escaped and given to the plans to Vader's daughter Leia Organa (really Leia Skywalker) now all grown-up. A New Hope Vader and his stromtroopers chased Leia and her fleet across the galaxy. They eventually boarded Leia's ship and captured her. Vader demanded to know what Leia had done with the death plans. She tried telling she didn't know what he was talking about Vader saw through her lie and ordered the imperials to take Leia into custody, imprisoning her on the death star. Leia had given to the plans to Vader's old droids C-3PO and R2-D2 who were on board the ship at the time but escaped in an escape pod. Leia sent them to find Vader's old master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was on his home planet Tattooine, protecting his now grown-up son Luke Skywalker. 3PO and R2 eventually arrived back on Tattooine and found Luke and Obi-Wan and gave them Leia's distress message and went to save her. They met a smuggler named Han Solo and a wookie named Chewbacca who gave them a ride to the death star on their ship the Millennium Falcon. Once aboard the death star, Luke and Han found and freed Leia while Obi-Wan found Vader and engaged him in a lightsaber fight. Luke, Han, Leia, Chewie, 3PO and R2 ran to the falcon when Luke Vader and Obi-Wan. Vader quickly killed Obi-Wan to Luke's horror. Luke and his friends escaped on the falcon. Later, Luke and R2 went back to the death star so they could blow it up how Vader was determined to stop them. Before Vader could finish them, Han and Chewie fired at the sith lord's fleet. Luke destroyed the death star, killing everybody on board while Vader escaped. The Empire Strikes Back Sometime after the destruction of the death star. Vader had been hunting Luke and his friends down. He found they were hiding on the ice planet Hoth. Vader led a relentless attack on Hoth, however Luke and his friends escaped. Luke and R2 wen to go find Yoda so he could train him. While this happened, Vader chased Han, Leia, Chewie and 3PO in the falcon. During the chase, Vader contacted Palpatine who told him that Luke was his son and Vader deduced that Luke was born before Padme died. Vader then concocted a plan to capture his son and make him join the dark side. With the help of a man named Lando Calrissian and a bounty hunter named Boba Fett, Vader captured Han, Leia, Chewie and 3PO on Cloud City. There Han was frozen in Carbonite and Boba Fett took him to Jabba the Hutt on Tattoine. When Luke and R2 arrived to save their friends, Vader met with his son and challenged him to a lightsaber fight. Vader and Luke battled till Vader cut off Luke's right hand. There Vader told revealed to Luke that he was his father Anakin Skywalker, which Luke could not believe. Vader tried to convince Luke to turn to the dark side but Luke refused and escaped. Luke met up with Leia, Chewie, 3PO, R2 and a reformed Lando and they escaped Cloud City and went to save Han. Return of The Jedi Finding Luke Sometime after ESB, Palpatine ordered the construction of another death star. Vader arrived there and ordered the imperials to build faster. When Palpatine arrived, he and Vader discussed about Luke joining them. Palpatine told Vader to be patient, saying Luke would join them soon. Soon Vader sensed his son was on Endor. Luke and the others had recused Han and unfrozen him and on Endor as part of their plan to defeat Palpatine once and for all. Vader went there and Luke let him capture him. Luke, told Vader he had accepted that Vader was his father and turned to convince to turn back to the lightside, but Vader refused. However Luke wouldn't give up on his father. Anakin's Sacrifice Vader and Luke went abroad the second death star and met Palpatine in his throne room of the second Death Star. Palpatine attempted to turn Luke to the dark side but he wouldn't. So Luke battled Vader in a lightsaber. When Vader sensed Luke had a sister and decided to turn her to the darkside, Luke attacked Vader in a fit of rage and cut Vader's right robot hand. There Palpatine ordered Luke to kill Vader, ironically in the same way he had ordered Vader to kill Dooku, however Luke refused to kill his own father, and said he was a Jedi like his father before him. With that, Palpatine zapped Luke with force lightning, the same power he used to kill Mace Windu. Vader watched in horror as his master totureted his son, looking back at both of them one at a time. Then suddenly Vader's good memories of Qui-Gon, Shmi, 3PO, R2, Obi-Wan, Ahoksa and Padme flooded back into his mind. There Vader realized despite all the terrible things he had done in his life, he couldn't allow his son to die. In that moment, he finally became Anakin Skywalker once again. Vader/Anakin then lifted Palpatine over his head and carried him away from Luke. Then with a final slice of energy, Vader/Anakin tossed Palpatine down the death star reactor core where Palpatine exploded into a light of blue energy. Anakin have finally redeemed himself. Padme was right, there was still good in Anakin. The prophecy had been fulfilled. Qui-Gon Jinn was right. Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one and he bought balance to the force. However some of Palpatine's lightning had gone into Anakin's Darth Vader armour and Vader/Anakin was mortally wounded and slowly dying. Anakin's Death Getting back whatever strength Luke could, he quickly dragged Vader/Anakin to a settle so they could escape in time together. Vader/Anakin realized that he would die whether or not Luke got him on board the shuttle Luke was dragging him towards. At the ramp to one of the last remaining shuttles Luke collapsed, unaware if he could continue. Vader/Anakin then asked Luke to remove his mask. Luke said if he did, Anakin would die, Vader/Anakin said nothing could stop that now and begged his son let him look at him with his own eyes once before he died. Luke took off Vader's mask, revealing a scarred and pale visage face underneath. Afterwards, Anakin told Luke to go, leaving him behind. But Luke refused, saying he had to save him, Anakin told Luke that he already had saved him, and that he was right about there still being good in him. In his dying, Anakin told Luke to tell his sister that he had been right about their father. Anakin then died. Luke brought Anakin's body to endor and gave him a good funeral. Later at the celebration on Endor, Luke saw the fully healed force ghost of Anakin, along with the ghosts of Yoda and Obi-Wan. Legacy Legends A short time after the Battle of Endor, Anakin's force ghost appeared to Leia. Having just learned about her true parentage, Leia was not able to bring herself to forgive her father at the time. After being given diaries that her grandmother Shimi had made, Leia realized Anakin wasn't the monster she thought he was and was able to forgive him. She and her husband Han would later name their third child after Anakin. Initially the family kept the fact that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader had been the same person a secret from the galaxy at large. Luke would later reveal the secret to his first class of Jedi students. Some of his students felt uneasy over this revelation. Corran Horn wondered how the politicians running the New Republic would react to this knowledge, and how they would feel about Vader's daughter running the council. Eventually the knowledge did get out to the galaxy at large. Leia was able to use her status as Anakin's daughter to convince the Noghri to leave the Empire's service. The Noghri would later join the New Republic. As Vader, Anakin would be fondly remembered by some of the men who served under his command as he led from the front and never asked anything of them that he was unwilling to do himself. However many Imperials despised those Imperials who survived service under Vader's command. When the cloned Palpatine resurfaced, the truth of what Anakin had done became known to the Imperial remnant at large, leading to the name of Darth Vader being reviled throughout the Empire. Anakin's force ghost would appear and speak to his descendants, including both Jacen Solo and Cade Skywalker. Canon In the years following Anakin's death, his family kept the fact that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader had been the same person a closely guarded secret. No one outside the Skywalker family knew that Luke and Leia were the children of Darth Vader. Not even Leia and Han's son Ben knew the truth about who his grandfather really was. Despite not knowing for certain some people like Mon Mothma long suspected that Leia was Anakin's daughter. The secret was finally revealed in 28 ABY by New Republic Senator Ransolm Casterfo. The revelations ruined Leia's political career, despite the constitutional protections for children from the crimes of their parents, and she resigned from the Senate not long afterwards. Leia soon founded the Resistance when it became clear that she could not talk the Senate into opposing the First Order. Despite the best efforts of Leia, Han, and Luke, Anakin's evil actions and former nature as Darth Vader inspired his grandson Ben Solo to became the fallen Jedi named Kylo Ren. After learning about his grandfather's evil actions and former status as Darth Vader, Ben decided to follow Anakin's footsteps during his life as Darth Vader, from betraying his peers and Luke, giving the Skywalker a setback in his attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. Star Wars: The Force Awakens Anakin is mentioned and referenced in The Force Awakens. Kylo Ren's obsession with his grandfather was one of the reasons he turned to Dark Side, going so far as to keep Vader's melted, charred mask, speaking to it as a symbol of reverence to the former Sith Lord. Anakin/Luke's old lightsaber is also featured, having been found by Maz Kanata and stored in a box her castle cantina. The saber's connection with the Force recognizes and calls to Rey, who after touching it receives a disturbing vision of events that happened prior to the events of the film (Vader's iconic breathing can be heard briefly during the vision). Maz offers the lightsaber to Rey, encouraging her to embrace her destiny, but Rey refuses out of horror. Maz gives the lightsaber to Finn instead, to which he uses in battle several times. When Rey is captured and interrogated by Ren, she is able to sense his fear and takes advantage of it, taunting him saying "you're afraid, you're afraid you'll never be as powerful as Darth Vader", terrifying him. He is lastly mentioned by Han and Leia, who state that one of the reasons why Kylo embraced the Dark side is because "the was too much Vader in him". Anakin Skywalker's ghost was to make an appearance, portrayed by Hayden Christiansen. Concept art showed that he would be wearing a black robe, and his face would have faded from both Anakin's scarred face to Darth Vader's mask, showing that the Dark side has stayed with him even in death. Personality As a child, Anakin was thoughtful, selfless, brave and very intelligent for his age. As an adult, Anakin developed into a more prideful, loyal, and reckless young man, but he was still kind, caring and selfless. Although he was a loving person, he was known to hold grudges and was vengeful, but he commonly held these two traits in check sometimes. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused, and grew to hate being criticized or lectured. Despite his pride as a Jedi, Anakin was not above apologizing or admitting when he was wrong; unlike most members of the Jedi Order, he acknowledged his mistakes and learned from them as well, as he was one of the few members of the Jedi Order who knew there was flaws in the Jedi Teachings and the Jedi Code. He was a naturally honest person and despised lying and deception, from his friends, allies and enemies alike. He disliked politics, considering most politicians to be arrogant and greedy. As his fame grew, he became more prideful and overconfident, as Anakin knew he was one of the best Jedi in the Jedi Order and secretly believing that he could easily best any Jedi blindfolded with his lightsaber tied behind his back. Although he could sometimes be aggressive, brutal, unpredictable and cocky, Anakin still had a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. He also carried guilt and remorse for his violent deeds and the loss of some of his loved ones, especially the loss of his mother. As a general within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, Anakin was renowned for his leadership skills and admired by clones, Jedi and politicians alike. Anakin made it clear to those under his command that he would never ask them to do anything he was unwilling to do himself. During the Clone Wars, Anakin, like his then-apprentice Ahsoka Tano, matured and became more responsible in many ways, but this did not stop him from being reckless and impulsive sometimes. He was not as forgiving as his wife Padmé, as he rarely forgave people in general, particularly Obi-Wan, for constantly lying to him or deceiving him. After Palpatine turned Anakin into Darth Vader, he became an evil, ruthless, tyrant who striked fear into the hearts of the galaxy. Over the years, Anakin did terrible thing under Palpatine's order. Anakin didn't think there was any good left in him, when he battled his old padwan to the death and killed his old master. However in the end, it was his son's love for him that brought him back into the lightside. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the Chosen One, Anakin was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user ever in existence. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful Force user in the history of the galaxy; according to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's Force potential surpassed that of even Yoda. **'Telekinesis:' Anakin utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. ***'Force push:' Anakin utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force pull:' Anakin utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. ***'Force choke:' Anakin utilized Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. ***'Force Grip:' Anakin utilized Force Grip to lift his opponents off the ground and into the air to immobilize them. ***'Force Crush:' Anakin utilized Force Crush to crush objects, including droids. ***'Force barrier:' Anakin utilized Force barrier, to created a barrier or wall of force energy around himself or his allies. **'Mind trick:' Anakin utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. ***'Beast Control:' Anakin utilized Beast Control to control the minds of animals. **'Force Jump:' Anakin utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Anakin utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force vision:' Anakin utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Anakin utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force rage:' Anakin utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength, ferocity and to overwhelmed his opponents. **'Force healing:' Anakin utilized Force healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Dampen Force:' Anakin utilized Dampen Force to temporarily block certain Force powers such as; Force push or Force pull. *'Cyborg Strength:' Anakin utilizes his cybernetic hand in combat, as it gave him greater strength to easily subdue, restrain and overpower his opponents. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Anakin was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an exceptionally gifted duelist. Anakin used his Force powers to increase his physical speed and agility to make his lightsaber skills more lethal in combat; this made him a formidable opponent in single combat. He also possessed the potential to become the greatest lightsaber duelist in the history of the galaxy. **'Form I:' Anakin was highly skilled in Shii-Cho. **'Form IV:' Anakin was extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Form V:' Anakin was a master of Shien/Djem So, considered by many to be the most proficient practitioner of the style. **'Form VI:' Anakin was highly skilled in Niman. **'Jar'Kai: '''Although Anakin was trained in Jar'Kai by Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was not very skilled at it, due to the fact that he did not practice with it much, as he was working on this mostly as an exercise in control, and was doubtful that he would ever need to apply it. Anakin's assumption was proven wrong when he wielded two lightsabers against Dooku during the First Battle of Geonosis; though he was able to briefly catch the Sith Lord off guard, his lack of skill at dual-blade combat resulted in him losing his second lightsaber in mere seconds. During the Clone Wars, Anakin's skills in Jar'Kai greatly improved to the point where he was able to defeat the recently turn Dark Jedi Barriss Offee with little difficulty, thus becoming much more proficient with dual lightsabers. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Anakin was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Master Marksman:' Anakin was very proficient in the use of blaster pistols. *'Master Pilot:' Anakin was extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. He was the best star-pilot in the history of the galaxy. *'Master Engineer:' Even as a child, Anakin was amazingly skilled in engineering for someone of his age. At the age of nine, he was able to successfully build his own podracer, at the age of thirteen, he was able to successfully construct his first blue bladed lightsaber in his first try. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Even as a child, Anakin was amazingly intelligent for someone of his age. His intelligence and wisdom surpassed that of even Yoda. As a Jedi General, Anakin was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Anakin was capable of fluently speaking English, Huttese and Bitt. Relationships *Qui-Gon Jinn (first jedi master) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (second jedi master/best friend/brother figure) *Padme Amidala (secret wife) *Watto (former owner) *R2-D2 (droid) *Shmi Skywalker-Lars (mother) *Cliegg Lars (step-father) *Owen Lars (step-brother) *Beru Whitesun-Lars (step-sister-in-law) *C-3PO (droid/creation) *Ahsoka Tano (Jedi Padawan) *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious (sith master) *Luke Skywalker (son) *Leia Organa (daughter) *Han Solo (son-in-law) *Ben Solo (grandson) Trivia *Anakin and Obi-Wan had the first lightsaber duel in the first film of the original trilogy and the last Lightsaber duel in the last film in the prequel trilogy. *In the original ending of ''Return of the Jedi, Anakin's ghost appears as a man in his early eighties, with fading hair, and a smiling face. *As a child, Anakin had blonde hair. As an adult, Anakin had light brown hair and as Darth Vader, he is bald, due to getting himself burned on Mustafar after losing the duel to Obi-Wan and losing the rest of his limbs. Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Falsely Accused Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Saved Soul Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Former Slaves Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Childhood friends Category:Selfless Category:Good Vs. Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Spouses Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Evil exterminators Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Paranoid Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Knights Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Elementals Category:Lego Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Martial Artists Category:Titular Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heartbroken Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Elderly Category:Disabled Category:Byronic Category:Aliens Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral